


[VID] I'll Be There

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [61]
Category: Roar (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OT4, Rescue, Video, chosen family, falling into a lot of holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: Heartbreak and hostage situations! Bandits and booby traps! Smiles and sword fights! Team is team, no matter what.
Series: vids by bironic [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/67230
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[VID] I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Music by Walk Off the Earth (edited)
> 
> Notes:  
> \- flash of light (:59-1:00)  
> \- character of color injured and bloody (1:50-1:55)  
> \- character shot with an arrow  
> \- song refers to drinking too much

I had such a good time revisiting this show to make you a vid, colls. Here are some "teamy found-family feels" as requested!

[I'll Be There](https://vimeo.com/386854181) from bironic on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Lyrics [at AZLyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/walkofftheearth/illbethere.html).


End file.
